


Flicker

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [16]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Mollymauk likes candles.For the Prompt:Mollymauk, candles (From my "Night of Drabbles" on Sept 15th!)





	Flicker

Mollymauk leaned back in the dark room.  He glanced at the sleeping form of Fjord, but he didn’t linger.  His eyes were more interested in the flickering flames of the two candles in front of him.  He found that candles gave him a sense of calm.

They were a reminder.

Flames were vulnerable.  They danced and wavered in the draft that snaked through the closed windows and doors.  If the flames burned strong, if they remained resolute in the onslaught, they would mold the wax in their image.  Until the wick ended, as it must.  Then out went the flames.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome!


End file.
